


Work

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [38]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Because stef got regular on 19, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Carina starts to work on the PRT.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Work

**Author's Note:**

> She's a surgeon, so she deserves it.

“Carina you can’t just start working with me and not tell me!”

“It was Warren and Bailey’s decision, not yours.”

“You working on the PRT means you work for me, at my station. Y-you can’t just-”

“I can’t just what, Maya? Do surgery?”

“No! You just should’ve told me! The station is my home away from home- my escape, if you will, and now you’re here when I am-”

“Right. Maya, I don’t want to just be up in your privacy, I needed a job change, Maya. This was an easy one-”

“You should’ve told me first!” The captain exclaimed and watched as her girlfriend opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the klaxon.

“Engine 19, Ladder 19, Aid Car 19, and PRT to…” 

Maya stopped paying attention as she made eye contact with Carina and raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll see you at the scene,” Carina turned on her heel and went to go to the PRT.

**_Two Weeks Earlier_ **

_ Carina had Maya pushed up against the bookshelf when the klaxon went off.  _

_ “Engine 19, Ladder 19, Aid Car 19, and PRT to…” Carina instantly pulled away as the office door opened and Warren walked in. _

_ “Captain- Dr. DeLuca? Hi, actually- Captain, I need an extra hand on PRT, is DeLuca available?” Warren asked, trying to ignore the situation he had obviously walked in on. _

_ “Uh, yeah, yeah,” Maya mumbled as she buckled her belt and ran towards one of the trucks. _

**_Present Day_ **

“You good, DeLuca?” Warren asked as they sat in the back of the truck and they started heading towards the scene.

“Maya is being- ugh she is being- I don’t know. Difficult about me starting to work here.”

“Does she know why you started working here?” Warren asked with a raised eyebrow. Carina hadn’t meant to confide in him two weeks ago, but when they were doing surgery in the back of the small truck it felt bad to keep it from Ben.

**_Two Weeks Earlier_ **

_ “I might be quitting work at Grey-Sloan.” _

_ The other surgeon froze to look at Carina before raising an eyebrow, the Italian started to continue the ex-lap, and Warren followed suit, but still looked at the Italian, eyes full of curiosity. _

_ “Andrea and I got into a fight when I went to visit him today. He told me he feels like I always make my way into his life, and like I always work where he works and follows him. I want to- I wanna give him space. I’ve learned my lesson with not giving people space.” _

**_Present Day_ **

Carina bit her bottom lip as she remembered how she had confided into the taller doctor and shook her head no.

“Carina, you still technically work here through Grey-Sloan, but you’re gonna be working 24 hour shifts here and Maya will be your boss. Maybe it’ll be easier for you both if you tell he-”

“If I tell her, it’ll be a whole other argument that I don’t want to have,” Carina cut him off.

“Because she’ll wonder why you’re bending to his will and just backing off?”

“That and so much more,” Carina sighed, remembering the promise she had been breaking every time she talked to Maya the last two weeks.

She was gonna tell Maya. She had gone to her girlfriend’s office to get a bit of pain relief before telling the captain about her brother, but fires had other plans. 

**_Three Months Ago (right when they got back together)_ **

_ “I need you to promise me something,” Maya whispered against her girlfriend’s head. Carina moved her head from Maya’s chest and looked down at the blonde. They had been lying on Maya’s couch, just lying together. The technical word was cuddling, but both had too much pride and had built themselves up as hardasses to admit that was the case. _

_ “Hm?” Carina raised an eyebrow. _

_ “I cheated, so I know I have to earn your trust back, but I want you to promise to not keep parts of yourself back. I want to know what’s on your mind always. I don’t want what I did to make it so you don’t tell me what’s on your mind. I want to know even if it’s bad and it will hurt me.” _

_ “Okay, I promise, but only if you promise to do the same. And to  _ _ try _ _ to not push me away. And to not cheat again,” Carina added the last part quietly. Maya nodded sadly, “Carina, I will never cheat again.” _

_ “Okay, then I promise to always tell you what I’m thinking.” _

_ “And I promise to do the same.” _

**_Present Day_ **

Looking back at the promise, Carina realized she had broken it a lot in the past two weeks. Maya hadn’t. The blonde had told the brunette when she was upset or felt her privacy was being invaded. Carina sighed before her and Warren went to help out.

As soon as everyone got back to the station, Carina went to go shower, and Maya went to do some paperwork. They hadn’t really talked at all while they were working, not unless it involved a patient. Warren and Carina operated on a 32 year old woman who would end up needing a heart transplant.

As Carina, wrapped only in a towel, was stepping into the locker room to get changed, Maya walked in to take a shower. The blonde watched her girlfriend carefully. She noticed how the doctor hadn’t even noticed the captain yet, too caught up in her thoughts.

“I’m sorry, I was rude earlier, but I- we’re supposed to be open- to tell each other everything now,” Maya said softly, Carina whirled around slowly, completely unphased by the sudden appearance of her girlfriend.

“I know, I’m sorry. I should’ve told you,” Carina admitted with a shrug as she turned around and started to get dressed.

Maya couldn’t help but let her eyes linger on the Italian’s back, on the scar on her near her shoulder from a skiing accident when she was a kid, or the faded hickey’s on her hips and lower back.

“Uhm I’m gonna go- I’m gonna go shower,” Maya tore her eyes off of Carina’s back.

“Yeah, okay,” Carina said as she finished getting dressed, “I’m gonna get some sleep.”

Maya nodded and the two parted ways.

Carina was on her way to Maya’s office, she was gonna just crash in the captain’s bunk then hopefully Maya would come lie down with her for a while until she remembered Maya’s words from hours earlier:  _ “The station is my home away from home- my escape.” _ The last thing Carina wanted to do was invade Maya’s space even more. She was always in Andrea’s space, and he pushed her away, basically begging her to move back to Italia. Plus last time she didn’t give Maya space- she didn’t want to finish that thought. Carina decided, instead, to just turn on her heel and find an empty bunk to sleep in.

As soon as Maya finished her shower, she quickly dried off before getting redressed and zooming to her office, just wanting to see her girlfriend. She assumed Carina would be napping in her office. Before  _ this _ happened, Carina had come and spent the night with Maya in her bunk a few times during Maya’s shifts.

Maya turned into her office, then quickly into the attached bunk, disappointed not to see Carina. She figured she could cuddle into bed next to her and then- wait no. Not cuddle with her. For a few reasons. Captain Maya Bishop didn’t  _ cuddle _ , and even if she did (which she didn’t) she would be doing at work which was completely unprofessional. 

Still, she wanted to sleep next to Carina. She had gotten used to it since the brunette pretty much spent every night Maya wasn’t working at the shorter girl’s apartment.

A few seconds later, there was a knock on her office door before Carina walked in slowly, hair mussed from tossing and turning while trying to sleep.

“Hi,” Maya said softly.

“Ciao,” Carina replied.

They stood there in an awkward silence before Carina spoke, “I will quit if you want me to. I get that- well me being here will be a lot for you, and I don’t want to invade on you space, an-”

“No, no, you don’t have to quit. You  _ do have _ to tell me what brought this sudden career shift on though,” Maya pushed.

“Andrea wants space. Me working with him, and always trying to take care of him became too much,” Carina chuckled at that thought, “So of course I am doing it with you instead- Dio mio, I’m an idiot.”

“Hey,” Maya said softly as she moved closer and reached out to cup Carina’s cheek, “You’re not invading. It was just sudden.”

Carina shrugged before letting Maya take her into a hug, “Also, you’re not an idiot, Carina. You might be one of the smartest people I know.”

The brunette couldn’t help but feel safe in the embrace.

“I’m gonna move empty my drawer at your apartment,” Carina whispered quietly against Maya’s neck. She didn’t want to, the thought pained her a little bit, but she knew Maya needed space- she had learned it over the months they had spent together.

“What? Why?” Maya inquired as she pulled away from the hug to look at the Italian.

“I don’t want to invade. I want to give you space. I want to make sure you have space so you don’t-” Carina stopped herself from saying the last part, but the change in demeanor from the firefighter made her know that Maya knew what she was gonna say.

“I won’t.” The blonde declared.

“I know, I’m sor-”

“I won’t, Carina, ever again, even if I need space. I will tell you instead of forcing you away.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

They stood there in silence for a few more moments before Maya checked the brunette out and smirked.

“What’s got you smirking?” Carina said with a light laugh.

“Oh, you know,” Maya started lightly as she moved her hands to wrap them around Carina’s waist, “I’m thinking of all the ways you working with me will be fun.”

Carina rolled her eyes before quickly closing them when she felt Maya’s lips on hers.

There were definitely some benefits to working at Station 19.


End file.
